¿Que nos pasó?
by Doralix Graham
Summary: ¿ Que nos pasó ? Introducción. ¿Que pasa ? cuando una mañana te levantas siendo una hermosa mujer y al día siguiente eres el chico mas guapo del mundo. Oh viceversa él en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo. Ellos se odiaban no sabían por que ni cuando comenzó solo sabían que no se podían ver ni en pintura. Hasta que una noche por un conjuro que les la
1. Chapter 1

Qué pasa ? Cuando una mañana te levantas ser una mujer hermosa y el día siguiente eres el chico mas guapo del mundo.

Oh viceversa él en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo.

Ellos se odiaban no sabían por qué ni cuando se inició solos que no se podían ver ni en pintura.

Hasta que una noche por un conjuro que lanzaron tendrán que aprendan a vivir en otro cuerpo, tendrán que sembrar en ellos la semilla del amor para poder regresar a su vida como la conocieron.

¿Serán capaces de amar?

Porque sin duda es un chico que solo juega con las mujeres las enamora y la desecha como si fueran un objeto.

¿Es realmente elegante como lo pintan?

Oh quien esta bien esa fama

En cambió ella es todo amor y dulzura

Solo un detalle odia a los chicos que juegan con los sentimientos de las chicas.

¿Realmente sera ella toda dulzura?

Las invitan a leer esta historia a un poco diferente

Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen e Mizuki e Igarashi.

Mil gracias por leerla.

Que nos paso

Hola chicas, primeramente muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

El motivo de este escrito es para comentarles como nació está historia.  
Es gracias a 3 películas que me encantan.  
1.-Ella en mi cuerpo, él en el mío.  
2.- Este cuerpo no es mío.  
3.- Switch

Y como esas muchas películas más, bueno la idea de la gitana que lanzó el conjuro fue por que en el primer capítulo escribí pedacitos muy pequeños de la historia de Candy. Quiero escribir algo diferente a lo que venia en esas películas y recorde a la adivina que salió en la misma historia de Candy, cuando fue con Anthony a la feria y predijo la muerte del mismo.  
No copie ninguna historia ya que no la e leído ya saben como Terrytana sólo leo fic de Terry.

Esperó hacer de está historia única y que tenga su propia esencia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios  
Un agradecimiento muy especial a Jari Graham y Eli Grandchester.


	2. Capítulo 2¿Que nos pasó? El comienzo

¿Que nos pasó?

1er capítulo

Ella veía al chico que jugaba fútbol y pensaba en que momento paso todo ¿Que fue lo que pasó? Si eran los mejores amigos ellos asían todo juntos, si compraban ropa el la acompañaba y le decía la ropa con la que se veía mejor, practicaba Romeo y Julieta , les gustaba tanto el tiempo que pasaban juntos era el mejor amigo incluso ella en algún momento llego a pensar que entre ellos abría algo más, pero no fue así no paso mas que de un besó que el le dio en la colina de Ponny donde ellos pasaban su tiempo juntos hablaban de todo ahí practicaban la obra de Romeo y Julieta y también habían practicado para bailar juntos el día de sus xv años y en el último ensayo fue que el paro abruptamente el baile cuando ella viéndolo solo pudo decir que pasa Terry y en sus pensamientos solo recitaba su nombre Terryyy cuando se dio cuenta Terry tenia sus labios pegados a los de ella, la tomo por sorpresa que no pudo mas que empujarlo levemente y le dio una bofetada, se llevo sus manos a la boca y de sus ojos caían lágrimas realmente no sabía como reaccionar porque le gusto el beso valla que le gustó el detalle estaba en que ella se puso nerviosa ya que era su primer beso y no supo como reaccionar sintió horrible cuando lo vio miro sus ojos tan rojos como queriendo contener sus lágrimas pero no por la cachetada si no por la reacción de ella, pero ya no podía hacer nada lo echó, echo estaba recuerda que cuando se comenzó alejar le dijo yo no seré una mas de tus conquistas y se fue sin voltear a verlo, el no fue a su fiesta y recordó que ella Elisa la que le abrió los ojos de como en realidad era él se acerco a ella y le dijo es lo mejor para que quieres ese tipo de amigos que solo buscan su placer. Al levantarse ella de donde estaba sentada se dijo no sabes como te odio Terrence Grandchester por jugar con mis sentimientos, por haber utilizado mi amistad para conquistar me pero sabes que Terrence Grandchester te odió más que a nadie eres lo peor que me pudo pasar.

El a lo lejos la veía y decía que tonto fui pensé que tu sentías algo por mi pero me equivoqué, para mí eras única diferente a las demás, yo pensé que sentías algo por mí por eso el último día de ensayó me anime a darte el besó, en ese beso yo te quería demostrar que eras todo para mí y que algún día serias la madre de mis hijos pero al final me di cuenta que Elisa tenía razón tú solo jugabas conmigo, recuerdo que cuando iba a tú fiesta Neal me dijo que seria tu chambelán y que yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí, después Elisa me alcanzo y me dijo que tú no eras buena para mi que tu ya habías escogido y cuando por fin llegue vi que ellos tenían razón Neal estaba al lado tuyo, sentí que mi futuro contigo se desmoronaba y así fue y sabes que Candice Whyth te odio mas que a nadie siempre pensé que eras la niña mas dulce y yo quería cuidar ese dulce lo malo fue que le echaron chile en polvo y perdió su dulzura hoy te puedo decir después de 7 años que te supere y no me importa saber nada de ti, te odió y te quiero lejos de mí.

Pasaron unos días, en la universidad les pidieron un trabajo en equipó así que estaban en equipos contrarios, el proyecto trataba de que fueran ala feria para que investigaran que tan seguros eran los juegos mecánicos en una feria, el equipo ganador tendrían puntos extras así que todos andaban animados porque aparte de hacer la tarea tendrían tiempo para divertirse.

Se llego el día que les tocaba hacer el proyecto, todos quedaron de juntarse en la uní y de ahí partirían en el autobús que rentaron. Todos se iban acomodando Terry estaba sentado al lado de Susana ya que ella no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, no eran novio eso es lo que ella quería pero el no daba señales de querer estar con ella. Al momento en que Candy subió Terry le puso el pié, pero ella nunca toco el suelo porque unos brazos la sostuvieron, al voltear y ver quien le ayudo vio a Anthony con una sonrisa y ella le agradeció, después de unos segundos giro para tirar del pelo a Terry y le dijo eres un idiota, el aunque se quejo por el tirón mostró su sonrisa sínica y le envió un beso en el aire, ella pelo los ojos y le saco la lengua, Anthony solo sonrió y la invito a sentarse con él, ella iba encantada ya que el era un chico muy lindo.

Por fin llegaron a la feria cada equipo tomo caminos diferentes después de varias horas, Candy iba apurada, quería encontrar a sus compañeros de equipo pero en su intento por encontrarlos pronto no se fijo y choco con alguien, ella no callo al suelo porque el la sostuvo con sus brazos al mirar y ver quien era rápidamente se separo de él y le dijo muy molesta.

¿Porque no te fijas por donde vas?

Y él contesto

\- Tono soy el que viene corriendo como chiva loca.

¿Queee? ¿ Como me dijiste? Contesto ella con esas preguntas.

\- Si chiva loca o prefieres que te diga tarzan pecosa, mona pecas o pequeña pecosa.

Ella lo miro más molesta todavía y le dijo

\- valla chico engreído o prefieres que te diga mocoso engreído.

\- ¿Que, te molesta que te diga la verdad mona pecas?

-¿Mona pecas?

\- Sí, ese sera tú nombre de hoy en adelanté.

-¿ Nombre? Te recuerdo que ya tengo uno y es Candice Whith Andley.

\- pues yo prefiero llamarte mona pecas.

\- Eres un insolente, Terrence, eres arrogante y engreído crees que por tu linda carita todas caerán rendidas a tus pies, pero éstas equivocado.

\- La verdad no me interesas pecosa

En eso se acerca una gitana, y les dice

¿ Quieren que les lea las cartas?

¿ Que les diga su futuro?

Ellos molestos contestaron.

\- ¡No! No ve que no es buen momento.

La Gitana se molestó y les dijo algo que ellos no entendieron ya que lo dijo en otro idioma.

\- "Cambiaran y no abra marcha atrás, aprenderán a convivir y no regresaran hasta que en ustedes se siembre el fruto de su amor".

La Gitana los dejo sorprendidos muy sorprendidos tanto que ya no discutieron cada quien se fue con su equipó. Regresaron al campus y de ahí cada quien a su casa. Al estar acostados ellos se preguntaban. ¿ Que fue lo que nos dijo? Esa Gitana si que los sorprendió.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas ya saben los personajes no me pertenece, son de Mizuki e Igarashi, la historia me basó en 3 películas, ella en mí cuerpo, Él en el mío.

Éste cuerpo no es mío y Switch.

De aquí la historia tiene otro giro, ya que Terry y Candy cambian de cuerpo.

¿ Que nos pasó?

Cambio

2o capítulo

Mientras dormían Candy y Terry se sentían incómodos, tenían pesadillas.

La noche era extraña, muy extraña había neblina en sus cuartos, ellos no se dieron cuenta de esto, pero sí lo presentían en sus sueños.

Comenzando el día Candy más dormida que despierta. llegó hasta el baño y al sentarse, sintió algo raro entre sus piernas bajó la vista y ahí estaba la razón de su incomodidad, abrió los ojos con terror y rápidamente comenzó a palpar su cuerpo buscando que todo estuviera en su lugar, cuál fue su sorpresa que no estaban sus bubis, ni su hermoso pelo rubio con caireles, corrió al espejo y lanzo un grito desesperado preguntando.

¿ Que me pasó?

¿ Donde esta mí cuerpo?

¿ Porque estoy en el cuerpo de Terry?

¡ Y de Terry !

¿ Dios porque, tiene qué ser su cuerpo?

Quiso salir corriendo del susto, pero su cerebro no pudo más y se desmayo.

Al despertar de su desmayó decía

\- No es más y que una horrible pesadilla

Se pellizco y para su horror no lo era.

Rápidamente buscó su celular y le marco a Annie.

-¡Hola!

\- ¡Annie! Necesitó de tu ayuda ven pronto.

\- Pero tú ¿ quién eres?

\- Soy yo Annie, Candy.

\- No, Candy no habla así, tienes la voz de Terry y eso es una pésima broma.

\- No, no Annie, no lo es.

\- Hay ya Terry, te conozco de muchos años y eres muy bromista.

Annie colgó el teléfono y siguió con sus cosas pensando que se trataba de una pésima broma.

Terry muy molesto decía.

\- Maldición, ¿Donde quedo, mi amigo?

\- Ahora tengo esto, dos melones de frente.

Se fijó en el espejo, y vio el rostro de la chica que mas odiaba.

-¿Que brujería, me hiciste, Candice Whith?

\- Aunque no cabe duda eres muy linda.

\- Se comenzó a dar golpes en la cabeza queriendo despertar de esa pesadilla, pero eso no ocurrió.

Rápidamente buscó ropa en la recamara. Al querer ponerse el brasier, no pudo y lo tiro en la cama diciendo.

\- Así en libre expresión están mejor.

Vio la ropa que se había puesto y salió, tenía que verla, tenía que saber que fue lo que le hizo.

Iba casi corriendo sus caminados eran agresivos,al pasar por donde había chicos y al darse cuenta de como lo veían, por primera vez sintió lo que sienten las mujeres cuando ellos las desnudan con la mirada, vio como le veían los pechos y las pompis, por instinto se tapó con las manos y comenzó a decirles malas palabras se les puso enfrenté con un caminado rudo, sus cejas juntas, por lo molestó que estaba y les dijo.

¿Que tanto me ven? ¿ Acaso tengo monitos en la cara?

Ellos comenzaron a carcagerse y le dicen.

—.¿ Monitos? No, pero sí muchas pecas que se mueven muy gracioso.

Jajajajajajajajaja

Terry más molestó todavía porque se burlaran de él, hizo sus manos puño.

Ellos comenzaron a rodearlo mirándolo de arriba a bajo. Recorriendo todas sus curvas.

—.¿ Que.. Ya dejen de verme así?

Oh les partiré la cara.

Ellos se burlaban más y más fuerte. Uno dio un pasó al frente y le quiso tocar su hermoso rostro y él de un puñetazo lo tumbo, los demás comenzaron acercarse y entré todos lo querían tocar y él se defendía aventando patadas y puñetazos. Cuando al no darse uno le llego por detrás y lo sostuvo de las manos. Sintió como los demás se acercaban con la intención de tocarlo.

En eso se oyó una voz muy varonil y muy conocida por todos.

—. Ya... Está bien sueltenlo.

¿Sueltenlo? Se preguntaban todos. Haaa ya en tendemos es Manflorita.

—.¿Manflorita? Les voy a partir la cara

—. Candy, Candy ¿no te haz dado cuenta de como son tus caminados hoy?

—. Creó que apenas saliste del closet y te gustan las mujeres. Todos reían a más no poder.

—. Claro que me gustan las mujeres idiota. ¿A quien, no?

—. Mmm lastima de chica, que desperdició.

Candy sonreía por fin se los quitaría de enzima.

Al pasar por donde estaba ella, le dijeron.

—. Terry alejate de ella, porque creó que eso se pega mira tus caminados tan amanerados. No, no, nos digas que eres gay. se alejaron burlándose todavía más.

Cuando se quedaron sólos, los dos dicen al mismo tiempo. ¿ Tú, Que me hiciste?

Y comenzaron apuntarse con él dedo

—.¿Yo? No te hice nada contesto Terry. Mejor dime que me hiciste tú maldita bruja.

—. ¿ Bruja? Tú abuela. Y yo tampoco te hice nada.

—. Bueno pues tenemos que pensar en ¿ Que nos pasó?

Mientras pensaban cada uno de reojo se observaban y decían valla que es lindo y él valla que es linda.

¿ Que te pusiste de ropa? —. Y mira ese pelo ¿ Que fue lo que le hiciste a mi cuerpo?

¿ Yo? nada sólo me peine ya que tú siempre andas despeinado.

—. ¿Así que siempre me vez pecosa?

—.¿Como que pecosa, te recuerdo que la pecosa ahora eres tú?. —.Hizo una mueca graciosa y la lengua le saco.

Él al ver su cara le dijo: No hagas eso no vez que me haces ver muy gay.

—.¡Gay!.. Y tú me haces ver como manflora.

Jajajaja él soltó la carcajada.

—. No te rías ¡ no vez! ¿ como estas vestido? Mira esa falda cuadrada con esa blusa de flores. No Terry eso no va

El sonreía al ver el disgusto de ella. Sabía que había logrado su cometido.

Candy se quedo sería y mientras pensaba en que extrañaba su cuerpo, se sentó y recordó que en algunos días más comenzaría su periodo. Si no logramos cambiar de cuerpo antes me gustaria ver como le ira a ser Terry en esa situacion. Una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en su rostro pero eso cambio cuando recordó su ropa interior. ¿Terry como le hiciste para ponerte el brasier?

Él con una sonrisa de lado contesto: No me puse, no vez que están mejor.

—.¿Queee? ¿ Como que mejor?

—.Sí, mira se mueven muy gracioso. Y comenzó a dar saltos para que los viera.

Ella bufo y contestó: ¿mínimo te pusiste pantaletas?

—. Sí te refieres a esas cosas que no te tapan ni la mitad de las nalgas, mi respuesta es sí.

Ella se puso colorada y para cambiar de tema dijo: ¿ Terry que aremos ahora?

Él se sentó a su lado y dijo: No lo sé

Todavía no logró comprender ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

Candy comenzó a llorar, mientras pasaban unas lindas chicas y la vieron como lloraba mientras Terry la consolaba. Se les hizo extraño ver que una chica consolara a un chico.

Y más extraño todavía que el muchacho tuviera movimientos medio raros.

Ellas se burlaban y decían lástima de hombre, sí a eso se le puede llamar así

Terry las veía y las miro con tanto coraje y en sus adentro pensó en ¿Como era posible que le estuviera pasando eso?.

Él un chico tan guapo con ese cuerpo,

Con esa cara y se dijo valla que soy guapo pero al ver la cara de Candy toda llorosa y a moco tendido recordó que no tenía ni un pañuelo. La tomo de la mano y dijo ya estuvo bueno esto lo tenemos que solucionar y la ayudo a levantarse.

Ella lo siguió y preguntó: ¿ A donde vamos?

—. Pues vamos a la feria, no se porque creo que ahí está la solución a nuestro problema.

Y así caminando tomados de la mano como hace muchos años no lo hacían llegaron a la feria.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que la gitana no estaba, ni su local.

Los dos voltearon a verse preguntándose ¿ Y ahora que vamos hacer?...

Continuara...

Muchas gracias por leer, está historia que a pesar de mis errores les está gustando, espero mejorar mucho al ir la escribiendo.


	4. Capitulo 3 ¿Que nos pasó?

¿ Que nos pasó?

3er capitulo.

Cuando llegaron a la Universidad, todos los estudiantes se les quedaban viendo. Ya que ellos sabían que se odiaban.

Recordaron el episodio cuando Candy le aventó el chocolate a Terrence en la cabeza y eso fue por que él dijo que ella parecía una " Mona con pecas". — Lo menciono tan alto que a ella le molesto porque todos se burlaron de ella...

Se le veía tranquila disfruto su almuerzo, pero nadie se dio cuenta que ella no se tomo su chocolate ni la sopa. Así que cuando paso por donde estaba él, ella con una dulce sonrisa dejo caer la sopa y el chocolate sobre Terrence. Y así como ese muchos otros episodios parecidos...

Era tan cómico verlos pelear, duraban días hablando sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos y los periódicos escolares estaban todo momento sobre ellos se podría decir que eran la diversión del campus.

Y verlos tomados de la mano con un andar muy extraño los dejo a todos con asombro y una sonrisa burlona.

Ellos seguían caminado no les importaba lo que los demás decían a sus espaldas. Se sentían tan bien era algo difícil de explicar porque esa energía que sentían al estar juntos era indescifrable.

Sabían que tenían que hacer algo, con esa manera de caminar.

Así que decidieron ir a un lugar más privado.

Pasaron dos días en los que Candy le decía a Terry como maquillarse, peinarse y los trucos para ponerse un corpiño. A ella le daba vergüenza y se ruboriza va cuando caía en la cuenta que él conocía su cuerpo desnudo. También con libros en la cabeza le mostraba como caminar derecho y sobre todo de forma natural. Se reían y platicaban de todo, Candy le mostró como depilar se las piernasantroe muchas otras cosas más, Terry comprendió que no era fácil para una mujer lucir hermosa.

Terry también le mostraba como caminar y verse varonil.

No era fácil para ellos pero se iban acostumbrando.

Lo que más disfrutaban era él tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Al pasar una semana justo cuando Terry se levanto, se vio en el espejo no dejaba de disfrutar el verse ya que sabía que era el rostro de ella, de la chica que siempre había amado. ( Claro echaba de menos su cuerpo, pero con ver esos hermosos ojos todas las mañanas lo recompensaban).

Después se dirigía al baño para hacer sus necesidades y hace arce. Pero esa mañana todo era distinto él sentía que algo no iba bien y al ver su pantaleta comprendió lo que sucedía, puso una cara de miedo. ¿ que iba hacer? ¿ Como hacía Candy, cuando eso pasaba?

Así que pronto tomo su celular y marco el número de ella.

Candy todavía seguía dormida. Cuando escucho el timbre de su aparato.

— ¡Hola!

— Candy, Candy por favor ayuda me como hago con esto que le pasa a las mujeres. — Candy soltó tremenda carcajada. —¡ No, te rías! ¡ No, sabes como me siento! Y sin más Terry comenzó a llorar.

Ella al escucharlo. Le dijo: Tranquilo Terry, mira lo primero que debes de hacer es darte un baño y ya cuando estés listo y te pongas la ropa interior harás esto y el siguió sus indicaciones.

Esa semana para ellos fue un poco pesada por los cambios de emocionales de Terry cuando no estaba de mal humor, lloraba sin motivos.

Lo bueno era que Candy lo comprendía.

Ese día estaban ellos sentados en una banca en el patio cuando llego Susana y se le ofreció al que ella pensó era Terry,

Candy estaba que echaba humo y se preguntaba. ¿ Como era posible que Susana se le ofreciera tanto?. Susana le decía: — Vamos Terry anda llevame al cine, anda si... Mientras lo tomaba de la camisa. Para Terry todo eso le resultaba muy gracioso el ver a Candy tratando de quitarse de encima a Susana.

—¡No! Susana no puedo, ya tengo planes con Te.— La frase quedo a medias al ver que Terry le hacia señas de que se callara.

¡Pero Terry que pasa! ¿ Porque no quieres ir con migo? — prefieres a está mustia. — Lo dijo con cara de desprecio mientras miraba con asco a quien imaginaba que era Candy...

A Terry todo le resultaba muy cómico, y disfrutaba cada vez que Candy trataba de quitarse al pulpo que tenía enfrente. Mientras Candy le dirigía a el miradas asesinas.

—≤ Seguro Terry le da alas y por eso se toma esas libertades eso paso por la mente de Candy mientras entre cerraba los ojos.

— Susana ya aleja te de mí, no vez que estoy ocupado con Candy.

Susana contesto muy molesta — Creo que ya te la llevaste a la cama y por eso últimamente ni me haces caso.

Candy estuvo apunto de darle una cachetada pero recordó que estaba en el cuerpo de Terry y eso dejaría muy mal a su viejo y nuevo amigo. No le quedo de otra más que controlarse.

— Estas mal Susana no todas las mujeres tenemos que llegar a eso para tener la atención de un hombre, ahora si nos disculpas estamos en medio de una conversación muy interesante. Contesto Terry ya muy irritado con esa situación.

Susana se alejo echando humo hasta por las orejas.

— Mmm ¿así es que dejas que te toquen por todos lados?. Candy dijo eso mientras le daba la espalda no quería que el viera las lágrimas que estaba apunto de derramar.

Terry con una sonrisa de lado se acerco a ella mientras la giraba para que lo viera. — ¿ Estás celosa?

— ¡ Celosa yo! Para nada.

— Mmm sí yo creó que estás celosa. la tomo de la barbilla para bajar su rostro y en un movimiento lento mientras la veía a los ojos tomo sus labios. Era un beso demasiado suave para el gusto de Candy así que ella lo tomo de la cabeza para hacer el beso más profundo.


End file.
